Esa Persona
by gambacho
Summary: Chikaru empieza a tener un interés especial por Tamao y esta no les indiferente


Holaaa ¿Cómo están? Un mundo sin publicar pero acá esta un One Shot, este era un proyecto con mi Imouto A- chan así que espero lo disfruten, con nuestros personajes favoritos de la serie, bueno leer

Nuevamente al despertar la vio a su lado, a Nagisa su eterno amor imposible, suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, tal vez así olvidaba que para aquella chica no era más que su mejor amiga, pero no podía engañarse, era así, solo su mejor amiga, aunque le dolía verle sufrir por Shizuma sama, le sintió moverse y hacer unos sonidos bastante graciosos, de esos que le gustaba oír, la pelirroja se sentó después de un momento, y despertó a Tamao, claro que fingió ser despertada, sonrió y volvió a su papel de mejor amiga, ese que tanto le dolía pero que acepto con tal de estar al lado de ella, aunque claro lo aceptaba porque aún muy en el fondo alentaba aquella pequeña esperanza de que Nagisa sería capaz de verle de diferente manera, terminó de levantarse tomó un baño, se alisto y ayudó a Nagisa con el uniforme, salieron de la habitación fueron a sus clases, la mañana avanzó rápido, por la tarde Tamao, Nagisa y Chiyo encontraron un cartel informativo, sobre un baile para que las tres escuelas compartieran y acabar aquella tensión que había por las elecciones de etoile, la casa de Le´lum se había hecho cargo de los vestuarios de Shizuma, Amane, Hikaru y Nagisa, tambien seria el lugar donde se celebraría dicho baile, Tamao observó el rostro de Nagisa entristecerse más de lo que ya estaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarle, sabía que no estaba bien con la chica de ojos verdes, aquella que no solía comprenderla pero a la que tanto amaba, en fin, al llegar a su habitación unos minutos después, recibió la invitación y las instrucciones que debía ir hacia Le´lum para la toma de medidas

- Nagisa chan ¿estas bien? /pregunto la peliazul a la chica a su lado/

- estoy bien Tamao chan, no te preocupes, mejor voy antes que /se quedó sorprendida la puerta se abrió, Shizuma entraba sin avisar de nuevo/ Onee sama

- Nagisa, vine para que vayamos a tomarnos las medidas /dijo muy firme/

- /la pelirroja se quedo callada por un momento, luego su boca se abrió para rechazar su propuesta/ Tamao chan ya se ofreció a acompañarme ¿cierto Tamao chan? /le miro con complicidad/

- s-si, claro, yo le acompañaré, ya habíamos quedado /Shizuma tomó del brazo a Nagisa, reclamando, su instinto le hizo interponerse para separarlas/ ella y yo ya habíamos quedado, con su permiso Shizuma sama /tomo la mano de Nagisa y salieron de la habitación /

- gracias Tamao chan

- vamos Nagisa, seguro tu vestido quedará hermoso consoló a la chica/

Ambas chicas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Le´lum, fueron directo al taller donde estaba Chikaru con sus pequeñas imoutos, Tamao observó a la pelinegra, tenía una mirada filosa sobre las pequeñas que parecían jugar a disfrazarse, solo pensó que debía no pensar de la reina de Le´lum como una pervertida, lo que le causó gracia y le hizo reírse de la nada, llamando al atención de las chicas de la casa, al sentir que el ruido había acabado volvió a la realidad, quedando avergonzada por lo que había hecho

- ¡Lo siento! /avergonzada/

- /la pelinegra se sonrió/ no debes disculparte por reírte, menos si tu sonrisa es tan linda y contagiosa /se sonrió/

- gracias /dijo un poco mas tranquila/ bueno estamos aquí porque Nagisa chan recibió la invitación e instrucciones de que usted haría los vestidos /interrumpida/

- así es, bueno Nagisa serás la primera a la que le tomaré las medidas /sacó su cinta y empezó a medir a la chica, observó a Shizuma asomarse y sin previo aviso entro y saco a Nagisa del salón, observó a la chica acompañante de la pelirroja/ "interesante" /pensó al ver a la chica mirar como si hubiese perdido/ bueno mientras Nagisa chan esta ocupada, podría usarte para tomar sus medidas, parecen ser muy parecida a las tuyas, solo que ganas en estatura

- ¡¿yo?! P-pero

- vamos, ayúdame un poco /pidió sonriente, sabia que contra su amable sonrisa era imposible que una chica se negara/

- b-bueno, aunque no creo que yo... /interrumpida/

- ¿estas dudando de mis habilidades para saber las medidas de las chicas?

- lo siento "sinceramente no se que como tomar eso" /pensaba dudosa, mientras que la pelinegra tomaba las medidas/

- no es bueno que una chica linda sufra /dijo suave al ver a la chica perderse, mientras veía la escena de Shizuma y Nagisa/

- ¡yo no...! /interrumpida/

- ¡tranquila! no debes darme explicaciones ni nada parecido /se quedó pensativa por unos segundos/ que te parece si... ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con la organización del evento? necesitaremos mucha ayuda, te haría bien distraerte, espero un sí por respuesta, además seria bueno que las estudiantes observarán cooperación entre las dos casa /sonrió triunfante/

- bueno, si seria bueno para St. Maitre y Le´lum

- lo ves, estamos de acuerdo en eso, entonces mañana sábado, estaremos en la entrada del campus, te esperamos temprano a las 7 de la mañana ahí, nos divertiremos mucho, bueno acabe de tomar las medidas, te esperamos mañana, nosotras debemos ir al concejo de Le´lum

6:45 am

Abrió los ojos y vio a Tamao despierta en sábado, llevaba un pantalón corto azul y una blusa blanca, su cabello en su habitual moño, y alistaba un bolso no muy grande, parecía lista para irse pero ¿adonde? se levantó y le vio animada, tenía curiosidad.

- ¿adonde vas tan animada? /pregunto sonriente contagiada por la enorme sonrisa dibujada en su amiga/

- bueno, quede con las chicas de Le´lum para colaborarles en la organización del baile, y ahora nos reuniremos en la casa de Chikaru san, estoy bastante emocionada y algo nerviosa, es primera vez que salgo con alguien que no es de St. Maitre

- Tranquila Tamao chan, todo saldrá bien, además Chikaru san es muy amable con todos, no creo te deje pasar algún mal momento /trato de calmar/

- si, es verdad, ella siempre busca ayudar a los demás, gracias, Nagisa chan, bueno me voy /le dio una abrazo cálidos de esos que ella le brindaba con todo el corazón/

- disfruta todo lo que puedas

- no voy a divertirme, vamos a organizar el baile /se va corriendo, casi ya no queda tiempo, y lo último que deseaba en ese momento llegar tarde y dejar una mala impresión a las chicas de Le´lum, después de correr un momento vio a Chikaru, al observar la vio acompañada solo de Kagome/ Chikaru san, ¿donde están Ramone y kizuna?

- su clase adelanto una semana su visita al museo,así que nos tocara a nosotras tres organizar parte del baile, bueno tocara hacer el mejor esfuerzo entre nosotras / después de un momento esperando, un auto azul negro se paró frente a ellas, el chofer del mismo bajo , un señor quizá de unos 40 años, con cabello algo canoso, pero se podía verle joven y elegante con su uniforme, entregó las llaves a la pelinegra/ gracias, estaremos de vuelta mañana por la noche /dijo a su empleado/

- estaré pendiente señorita, ya fue preparado todo para su llegada y de sus amigas

- muchas gracias /el señor solo tomo su camino y fue caminando/

- ¡eh! ¡Chikaru san! ¡¿Vas a manejar?!

- Onee sama siempre maneja cuando nos reunimos /dijo la chica abrazando a su acostumbrado osito/

- pero... /interrumpida/

- mis padres no tuvieron problema en acceder a darme la licencia, soy bastante precavida /sonrió maliciosa/ bueno, lo necesario

- /la peli azul rió nerviosa/ "no se porque pero eso no me tranquiliza" /pensaba/

- ¡vamos!

se subieron al auto, Chikaru comenzó a manejar por el momento todo estaba tranquilo no había nada que lamentar, manejaban tranquilamente, cuando unos tipos comenzaron a hablarles

- ¡Hola lindas! ¿Qué les parece nos divertimos juntos? /dijo uno de los chicos/

- /Kagome abrazo su osito /

- /Tamao observó a Chikaru que se sonrió/ "esto no me huele nada bien"

- /la pelinegra sonrió filosamente/ claro, ¿Por qué no? Seria genial /sonreía mientras hablaba con ellos, empezó a manejar, los chicos estaban pendiente de lo que decía, sabía que tenía encanto suficiente para distraerlos, comenzó a reírse, al verlos chocar con otro auto que estaba delante de ellos/ ¡nos divertiremos otro día! /guiño el ojo y se sonrió/

- /la peli azul, por alguna razón no se sorprendió mucho, empezaba a darse cuenta, que Chikaru era una chica de armas tomar/ "por alguna razón me esperaba algo así, Chikaru san es bastante diferente de cómo lo imaginaba" /pensaba/

Chikaru reía burlona de la situación, después de un momento pasaron a un restaurante a comer algo y luego retomaron su camino, después de una largo camino de 2 horas, llegaron, era un lugar tranquilo, no era una casa muy grande ni muy pequeña y lucía bastante tradicional, atrás de la casa se podía ver un bosque inmenso, rodeado de hermosos árboles, entraron a la casa, Tamao se quedó sorprendida, era bastante agradable, muy limpia y sencilla, acogedora, aunque tenía bastantes cuadros, jarrones, etc.

- A mi abuela le gustaba mucho coleccionar ese tipo de objetos- se sonrió melancólica

- /se dio cuenta de esa pequeño momento en que el brillo de sus ojos se opaco, y de esa sonrisa que fingía estar alegre por esos recuerdos, no era agradable ver eso, menos en alguien que parecía estar siempre tan bien/ b-bueno, ¿podría conocer toda la casa? /dijo para cambiar el ambiente/

- ¡claro! /se emocionó de nuevo y mostró la casa/

- /ese brillo era mas agradable, Chikaru parecía alegre, recordando cosas graciosas, ese lugar era su lugar, era muy notable/

Después de un momento, decidieron empezar a trabajar y hablar del baile, varias ideas surgieron

- Seria bueno que Nagisa chan y Hikaru san, bajaran los escalones con sus lindos vestidos, y esperaran abajo por ellas, Amane san y… /se quedó en silencio, sabía que no sería ella/

- Mmm, muy buena idea, seria algo que le gustaría ver a las chicas, ahora solo debo pensar en el tema del baile, aunque no se cual podría ser, que tal hadas mágicas "Ramone y Kizuna se verían muy lindas /"

- Jejeje no lo creo "_¬¬ no quiero imaginar lo que pasa dentro de la mente de Chikaru san_" ¿Qué tal un tema que tenga que ver con la época?

- Suena bien, pero que te parece una fiesta con tema de tiempos antiguos

De una u otra manera siempre termino enamorándome de la persona incorrecta, siempre salgo herida. Cada vez me digo a mi misma que será la última vez, pero siempre vuelvo a caer. ¿Será que simplemente el amor no es para mi? Veo a mis amigas, todas contentas con sus parejas y yo sola. Me pongo a pensar y siento que no valgo, que quizás no tengo a nadie porque no soy suficiente. Desearía que no fuera tan difícil, desearía encontrar a esa persona con la cual me complemente y seamos uno. Estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mí, a quedar descubierta y mostrar mi alma. Al principio no será fácil, pero si me tiene paciencia podrá ver todo lo que tengo para dar.

Dicen que el amor duele… lo tengo más que comprobado, no es un mito ni cosa de quejicas, es real, duele y mucho. Me han dicho que el amor correspondido es lo mejor del mundo, pero yo solo he probado el lado amargo, en el cual solo hay interés de mi parte. En estos momentos estoy enamorada de una persona, una bella y hermosa persona pero no estoy segura si ella siente lo mismo que yo…

Ella es la persona que no ha dejado mi mente por un solo segundo durante las últimos semanas, la persona en quien ultimo pienso al dormir y la primera en mi mente al despertar ¿Cursi y cliché? Pues sí, lo es, pero eso no quita que sea cierto.

Solo quiero saber si ya me puedo olvidar del amargo sabor del amor no correspondido y tener una probada a eso que llaman relación. Quiero que al buscar su mirada, tener la certeza que esos lindos ojos café, a la vez, son a mí a quien buscan. Saber que soy la causa de sus sonrisas, porque ella es la causa primera de las mías. Más que nada, deseo conocer el sabor de sus labios y reclamarlos como míos.

Se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de la peliazul, parecía disfrutar las expresiones de la pelinegra fantaseando con los trajes y sus pequeñas compañeras, Tamao soltó una pequeña risada, lo que llamó la atención de Chikaru -Tamao chan se ve linda cuando sonríe de esa manera- un sonrojo bastante cálido pintó sus mejías, causando una sonrisa en la pelinegra, estaban contagiadas, la alegría de una causaba tal en la otra.

Chikaru se levantó, se estiró y luego pensaba en que tenía un poco de hambre -¿cocinamos algo?- Tamao asintió y se ofreció a ayudar, las otras chicas se quedaron trabajando un rato más -¿Que podríamos hacer para comer?- decía Chikaru pensativa -¿Qué tal un poco de curry?- sugirió, Chikaru asintió, y empezó a sacar los ingredientes, Tamao se acercó para ayudarla, cuando Chikaru termino de agarrar los ingredientes de la refrigeradora se volteo y chocó con Tamao, los ingredientes cayeron al suelo, ambas se agacharon para recogerlos, chocaron las cabezas -¡lo siento!- dijeron las dos, Chikaru puso su mano en la frente de la peli azul levantando el flequillo -quedo rojo-

- Estoy bien, no duele, se ve peor de lo que es sempai, no se preocupe

- Disculpa - beso la frente de la peli azul - A veces no me fijo en lo que hago- la abrazó, la peli azul aspiro el olor de Chikaru, era sutil, un olor único, se acomodo en aquel abrazo, a los segundos reaccionó, la mayor le brindó una sonrisa cálida, y un tanto egocéntrica, sabía que aquella niña le miraba de diferente manera, lo que no le era desagradable en lo absoluto, había puesto sus ojos en ella, parecía sola no entendía el motivo, era culta, linda y elegante ¿Porque estaba sola?

- Siempre que te veo, me cuestiono porque aún no hay alguien a tu lado - preguntó directa, Tamao desvió su mirada y un poco bajo su rostro, las manos tibias de Chikaru tomaron el rostro de la joven que enrojeció, acercó su rostro a ella, se sonrió - Es porque sueles detener tu mirada en la persona equivocada, no dejando que nadie más te vea, estas buscando estar en la posición equivocada ¿no te parece?

- ¿Acaso cuando se ama a alguien se tiene que estar en alguna posición? - cuestionó dando a conocer su desacuerdo

- claro que se debe estar en la posición correcta, si no ¿Cómo se complementa a quien no es tu complemento?

-Cuando lo dice Chikaru onne sama, parece tener sentido, pero entonces pareciera ser que no tengo un complemento

- no te apresures, estoy mas que segura que si lo hay, podes confiar en mí- Sonrió y se alejó de la peli azul, esta se sentía de alguna manera más confiada, esa era directamente la sensación que ella le brindaba, confianza, era como si lo que ella dijera siempre fuera verdad.

Cocinaron muy amenamente, un exquisito guiso, todas lo disfrutaron, durante la cena, todas notaron lo bien que se llevaban, demasiado, Kagome se levantó, Remon lo noto pero no le dio demasiada importancia, pensó que quizá quería hacer algo en especial, siempre fue bastante introvertida, así que no le tomo demasiada importancia, siguió disfrutando de la velada, un buen descanso después de un ajetreado viaje, era necesario descanso, miraron un par de películas, ella y Kizuna estaban de lo mas bien juntas, y no podía evitar notar, a Chikaru y Tamao llevarse bien juntas, parecían cómodas la una con la otra, tanto que era agradable a la vista verles juntas.

Después de la película, Chikaru dio una especie de orden sutil, todas, la entendieron, ya que efectivamente era demasiado tarde, era hora de descansar, cuando todas levantaban las cosas, se fijaron en algo, el oso de Kagome estaba en el sofá, pero sin ella, lo que llamó mucho la atención de Chikaru

- ¿Donde esta Kagome? - pregunto con un tono de cierta preocupación, tenía un presentimiento, ese que no sentía hace tanto tiempo, empezó a llamarle, cada vez se notaba esa cierta desesperación - ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¿Donde estás?! ¡Responde!

- Tranquila Onee sama - pidió Remon a Chikaru

- ¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Como? si ella esta a mi cargo ¿Como no he de preocuparme?

La reacción de Chikaru era muy alterada más de lo normal

- Onee sama busquemos en los cuartos, posiblemente se durmió, parecía cansada cuando llegamos -Tamao dio su idea, tal vez solo estaba descansando-

- si, debe ser eso - Chikaru, fue a revisar las habitaciones, no había nadie, lo que le hizo preocuparse más, regresó con las demás chicas, pero faltaba Tamao

- ¿Donde esta Tamao? - cuestiona

- Escuchamos ruidos en la cocina y ella fue hacia allá, la puerta estaba abierta, pensó que Kagome salió, y fue a buscarla - Remon respondió temerosa de la reacción de Chikaru, esta salió sin decir nada en busca de Tamao, estaba oscuro, era seguro que llovía, la casa de Chikaru se caracterizaba por sus grandes bosques fruteros, en ese momento sin pensarlo dos veces salió, caminaba entre los árboles, pero no veía a nadie, empezó a llover suave, la lluvia no era ofensiva, buscó por varios lados no la podía ubicar, lo que le tenía desesperada, esa horrible sensación que sintió hace mucho, de perder a alguien que amaba, era realmente horrible, la lluvia cayó más fuerte, era de esos momentos donde todo empeora, donde definitivamente si debía quedar algo es la esperanza que se estaba desvaneciendo, corrió por más de veinte minutos desesperada buscando a Tamao, luego la vio sentada apoyada en un árbol, la lluvia caía intensamente se acercó a la chica, le miró y la más joven le sonrió -Onee sama, viniste -

Chikaru le abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos, aquella sensación de alivio, ella tenía el tobillo lastimado, estaba rojo e hinchado, Tamao se sentía ya segura, se abrazó a la pelinegra

- casi me matas de un susto - acercó su frente a la de ella, dejándolas juntas el vapor frío salía de sus bocas, aquel momento se dio, parecía fuera de lugar, pero no importaba, el deseo surgió, sus labios rozaron los de ella, y poco a poco se fueron acomodando en los mismos, fríos y suaves labios, y aquella tormenta cayendo sobre ellas, incluso hacía de aquel beso el más cálido de todos.

El calor de su cuerpo empezaba a correr, su corazón latía con fuerza e impulsaba el deseo de seguirla besando, pero ella cada vez estaba más fría, quizá de esperar bajo la lluvia en ese estado, no le hacía bien, la subió en sus espalda, y la llevó hacia la casa, iba cansada , pero necesitaba llegar, ella estaba mal, podía sentirlo, lucia débil y empezaba a perder la conciencia

- Tamao - llamaba constantemente, lo último que necesitaba era que ella perdiera la conciencia, había caído toda la tormenta sobre ella, caminaron por un buen rato, hasta ver la entrada de la casa, Chikaru entró con Tamao sobre su espalda, ordenó inmediatamente prepararan un baño caliente, así hicieron, en ese momento, Chikaru se olvidó totalmente de kagome, lograron bañar a Tamao, esta dio el último esfuerzo, luego puso ropa limpia y la metió en su cama, esta durmió, mientras Chikaru tomo una ducha, su corazón ahora estaba más tranquilo hasta que recordó que el motivo por el cual comenzó todo ese enredo, salió de la ducha, y enredada en su toalla, fue a preguntar a Remon cobre la chica

-¿y Kagome?- preocupada cuestiona

-ella esta bien, la encontramos bajo los escalones- Remon explico la situación

-ya veo- subió a la habitación y se puso ropa limpia, luego fue a la habitación donde estaba Tamao, ahí estaba Kagome

-¿Como estas?- preguntaba mientras se sentaba con Kagome

-Ella parece estar durmiendo profundamente- dijo acariciando un mechón azul del cabello de Tamao -lo siento Onee sama, laschicass me contaron lo que sucedió, fue mi culpa - agachando la mirada, llena de vergüenza se disculpó con la persona que más admiraba, está le abrazo

-tranquila, solo promete que no volverás a hacerlo- abrazando a la chica

-Estaba celosa, tus ojos solo brillan cuando estás con ella, tu atención es para ella, te has enamorado- Chikaru sonrió, su rostro estaba ruborizado, aquella pequeña tenía un punto, gustaba de Tamao, la conocía desde un buen tiempo, siempre le pareció linda, pero nunca tomó interés personalizado hacia ella, hasta ahora, le parecía justa y perfecta para ella, a su medida, se sonrió - Dejala descansar, y no debes ponerte celosa, siempre seré tu Onee sama y cuidaré de vos - se levantó tomó de la mano a la más chica, esta se regreso y dejo su osos de peluche con Tamao, a la pelinegra le pareció tierno, ambas salieron de la habitación, los ojos de Tamao, se abrieron y su rostro ardió , escucho todo, se sonrió, estaba alegre, es alegría que no se podía controlar, que le hacía reírse tontamente pensando en la situación constantemente, recordaba aquel beso, vagamente lo recordaba, no había imágenes en su mente de ese momento, pero si aquella perfecta sensación, cálidos labios que deseaba desesperadamente besar de nuevo, pero qué pensaría si se nota mucho, pensará que era una persona demasiado fácil, pero si se le daba demasiadas vueltas se cansaría, y lo menos que quería era eso, que Chikaru se cansara de ella, nunca había tenido esa sensación entre seguridad e inseguridad, ni siquiera Nagisa le hacía sentirse de esa manera, se sentó y se mareó, el malestar había pasado, aún sentía un poco pero nada que no pudiese manejar.

- es mejor que sigas descansando, aún te ves irritada - dijo Chikaru guiandola hacia la cama, para que esta descansara

- Estoy muy bien, no debes preocuparte por mi - dijo abrazándola - me salvaste

- casi me matas de un susto, no vuelvas a ser tan desconsiderada - correspondió aquel abrazo, ella era cálida, puso sus manos sobre las mejías de Tamao que lucían aún pálidas, se sonrió, sin más acercó su rostro más a ella, y le beso, asì en la intimidad donde solo ellas dos eran cómplice de aquella situación, de aquellos sentimientos-

Tamaro recuperó el color en sus mejías, y Chikaru no se quedo atrás, sentía un pequeño ardor en las mismas, se sentía agradable aquel momento, se preguntaba porque no le había notado antes, o quizá era necesario, que Tamao pasara por aquello, para quedar totalmente segura que le pertenecía a ella.

El día paso, era momento para dedicarle tiempo al verdadero motivo de la reunión, pensaban en la fiesta que darían, la casa de Lilum ellas estarían encargadas de llevar a cabo, muchas ideas venían, unas decían Futurista, otras clásica, no sabían cómo quedaría aquello, sólo sabían que tenía que ser la mejor, no podían quedarse atrás, mucho menos porque en esta fiesta si tenía expectativas demasiado altas, tenía que pensarla bien, su casa tenía que demostrar que era la mejor, la verdad que simplemente quería que todo saliera bien, después de tanto discutir llegaron a un acuerdo, y ahora solo faltaba esperar el día, las invitaciones se enviaron el lunes a primera hora.

Todas lucían felices y satisfechas, esa fiesta sería un éxito, empezaron a trabajar en el diseño de las tarjetas, esperaban que el fin de semana fuera suficiente para diseñarlas, pero bueno, ya quedaba solo un día para hacerlos, cada quien hizo su aporte, el diseño variaba según la casa a la que la invitada pertenecía, pero Chikaru trabajaba en una invitación especial, se sonreía en secreto.

La semana estuvo agitada, pero por fin, había llegado el día, su corazón iba a mil, se preocupaba de cómo se veía, si olía bien, era raro en ella sentirse de esa manera, pero era el momento decisivo, suspiro, arregló su cabello, brillo labial, estaba lista, sus zapatos altos, hacían resaltar su belleza y su gracia, estaba ansiosa para ver como se vería Tamao, estaba nerviosa, pero se sentía feliz, emocionada, tomó su máscara, era blanca como el uniforme de lilium, se escuchaba, la música, estaba ya en el tono adecuado, estaba lista para bajar, y fue de esa manera las invitadas ya estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, ella se veía linda, agradable a la vista, su vestido negro, en la parte de arriba un escote de corazón, con detalle en lentejuelas fucsia, y seda en la parte de abajo, vestido a media pierna, zapatos altos en fucsia, tacón de aguja, en ella no había ropa que no luciera elegante y exclusiva, era imposible no verle, los ojos de muchas se desviaban hacia ella, lo que levantaba su ego.

En cuanto a Tamao aun no se decidía, se sentía un poco insegura, al final, aún le preocupaba como le vería Nagisa, más bien, era su orgullo lo que le hacía sentir en veces insegura, pero no dejaría que eso le arruinara su noche , se puso su vestido, era de color café oscuro, llevaba un cinto con un moño en dorado, y detalles como cristales en la parte del pecho, su cabello lo dejo suelto, llegaba a media espalda, un poco de maquillaje, brillo en sus labios, sus zapatillas altas, unos zarcillos un poco largos pero no demasiados, estaba nerviosa, llevaba un chal dorado, su corazón latía fuerte, tomó su máscara y se dirigió hacia Lilium, al salir de la habitación, ahí estaba Nagisa esperando

- ¿Paso algo Nagisa chan? - pregunto al verla, parecía algo triste, pero conociendo a Nagisa, ella no confesaría que está triste

- Nada Tamao chan, solo te esperaba para irnos a Lilium, Chikaru san no le agradara la idea que faltemos

- está bien, vamos - de alguna manera sentía que Nagisa estaría pegada con ella, era como si, el momento que anhelaba ahora parecía no ser tan importante como le hubiese sido antes, camino con Nagisa, hablaban de cosas vanas, la fiesta parecía linda y normal, elegante y clásica

Pasó un hora, todas las invitadas estaban ya, las puertas de Lilium se cerraron, todas se sorprendieron, las luces se apagaron, y en azul oscuro la luz subía, dejándoles en un tenue y romántico oscuro, luces en el aire empezaban a salir, y las máscaras empezaban a cambiar a Neón, todas parecían emocionadas, y la música empezó, con un estruendo empezó a subir y la fiesta dejó de ser de un clásico, a una sorpresa, parecía haber dado resultado, todas estaban animadas, Chikaru, logró encontrar a Tamao, así que bajo las gradas, y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia ella, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba, ya Tamao no estaba, muchas chicas se acercaban a ella, acaparando su atención y no permitiéndole verla, estaba desesperándola, logró zafarse de las chicas, empezó su búsqueda de nuevo, tenía que encontrarla, de esa noche no pasaba, pondría las cosas en claro, no quería más juegos o inseguridades, era ella, así que se arriesgaría, tomaría al toro por los cuernos, le enfrentaría y le diría sobre eso que había empezado a sentir, era ella.

Tamao no le encontraba y no se esforzaba mucho por hacerlo, lo noto cuando la acapararon, cuando las demás chicas de Lilium reclamaron su atención, así que mejor dejaba de luchar por verla, podría verla al día siguiente, además es prácticamente la más importante de la casa de Lilium, así de alguna manera sabía que ella estaría ocupada, se sonrío, ella se veía linda, elegante, ella había robado su atención, lo aceptaba tenía que compartirla ahora, no es cualquier chica, lo comprendía, puso su chal bien, salió a la terraza, disfruto de las estrellas y de la fresca brisa, la música se escuchaba muy bien, todo había quedado muy animado, todas parecían divertirse, estaba satisfecha.

Podía observar desde ahí donde estaba, que algunas chicas salían complacidas de esa fiesta, lo que le llenaba de alegría, al final ayuda para que esa fiesta fuera un éxito, sonrió entre dientes, vio un pequeño cristal blanco, como si bajase del cielo, ésta agarrado de un cadena fina.

- ¿Pretendes irte sin dedicarme aunque sea un momento? - escucho esa voz que anhelaba, el corazón dio un boom, se sentía nerviosa, ese momento, en el que sabía que tenía que controlarse, en el que tenía que manejar su cerebro y esa cantidad de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento

- Chikaru onee sama - Tamao calló, como si no supiera que decir

- te he perseguido toda la noche, por fin te encontré - le abrazó, tenía un olor exquisito que era solo de ella

- ¿Precisabas algo en especial? - lo sabía, que había alguna conexión entre ellas, pero por alguna razón, había una pequeña inseguridad que le hacía querer tantear el terreno, sonrió igualmente aquella sensaciones que le provocaban eran agradables.

- si, hay algo especial que necesito hablarte - estaba nerviosa, pero en Tamao se notaba más que en ella, lo que le parecía encantador, quizá porque era ella la persona que le gustaba, puso la cadena sobre el cuello de la chica - voltea por favor - era difícil disimular el olor de la peli azul era muy de su gusto, podía notar nerviosismo y un pequeño temblor causado por lo mismo sobre la chica - sonrió, su ego estaba un poco hinchado, le hacía bien la verdad saber que provocaba eso sobre ella

- Chikaru, yo… - la chica volvió para verla, estaban cerca, a escasos centímetros del rostro de la pelinegra, sus ojos quedaban directos a los labios de la mayor, sintió ardor en sus mejías, porque sus deseos inmediatamente cambiaron, de verle a querer besarle

- vos no sabes que decir en este momento, deja que yo hable por favor - sonrió, Tamao era completamente linda, no había otra manera de verla, suspiro, para tomar valor y coraje, en esos momentos cualquiera se pondría nervioso ¿cierto? - No sé como ha sucedido, es algo que me agrada y me pone verdaderamente nerviosa, he empezado a tener algo más que atracción hacia tu persona, he empezado a sentir esa necesidad de querer que tus ojos me miren solo a mí, quiero sentirme segura cuando se trata de vos, quiero que me tengas en cuenta solo a mi ¿podrías ser la persona a la que yo solo tengo en cuenta? - rubor en sus mejías, Tamao lo notaba y también lo compartía, era algo vergonzoso pero la verdad era algo lindo, agradable, se sonrió, se sentía feliz, ella le gustaba, y no tenía dudas de ser la persona a la que tomaría en cuenta, también quería que solo fuera ella, tomó valor, e inesperadamente se impulso un poco se puso de puntitas, enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Chikaru y le beso-

- Chikaru, si quiero ser tu persona y quiero que seas mi persona a tomar en cuenta siempre - sonrio, la pelinegra, tomó el rostro de Tamao se acercó a ella, su frente quedó con la de ella, ambas sonrieron, sus ojos brillaban, Chikaru acercó sus labios y los posó en los de ella, estaban un poco fríos pero no le quitaba el exquisito sabor y esa suavidad que tenían, después de jugar con aquellos labios, metió su lengua deslizándose en la de ella, que parecía estar más cálida que sus labios, jugó con la lengua de ella, sin dudas, firme, dominó aquel beso, Tamao no se resistió dejo que ella hiciera todo lo que quisiera, al final, resistirse sería ir en contra de sus propios deseos, al separarse, ambas aun con un pequeño rubor, sonrieron, tenían sus labios más rosados, era notable que le habían dado un uso exclusivo.

Tamao tomó la mano de Chikaru le jalo para que fueran a la pista, al entrar a la casa, fueron directo al centro, bailaron hasta el cansancio toda la noche.

Ninguna sabía si eran el centro de la noche, pero en su mundo, definitivamente lo eran.

Fin.

Espero les haya gustado ¿Un review? Bueno espero leer alguno se les quiere y muchas gracias por leernos


End file.
